Pretty Cure! Smile Charge!
is the official transformation phrase used by the Cures in Smile Pretty Cure!. To activate the transformation, the girls need their Smile Pacts and their special ribbon-shaped Cure Decor pieces. "Pretty Cure! Smile Charge!" is also the title of the transformation music track found on original soundtrack albums. It can be found in album Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage: Mirai no Tomodachi Original Soundtrack. Sequence The Smile Pact is first opened, and the girls set their ribbon Cure Decor piece into the recess. This causes their individual light to light up first, followed by the seven lights inside the Smile Pact in sequence. A background voice asks, "Ready?", and in response, the girls shout out the transformation phrase "Pretty Cure! Smile Charge!". The Smile Pact produces a powder puff, which the girls tap on the Smile Pact to collect up magic powder. To produce their Cure costumes, each girl has their own way of applying the powder onto her body to create articles of clothing, and the animations of each transformation show which force they control, in which Cure Happy is light, Cure Sunny is fire, Cure Peace is lightning, Cure March is wind, and Cure Beauty is ice. Miyuki taps her puff once on her hand to produce arm protectors, twice on her legs to produce shoes, and thrice on her body to produce her dress. Akane snaps her fingers to light her puff on fire and applies it once onto her chest, surrounding herself with fire which then forms her arm protectors, shoes and dress. Yayoi claps her puff between her hands five times to spread the magic powder into the air all around her, which then forms her arm protectors, shoes and dress. Nao uses her puff to draw a triangle of magic powder, which then explodes into wind that forms her arm protectors, shoes and dress. Reika blows on her puff to scatter the magic powder into the air, which then forms her shoes, skirt, arm protectors, and top. The girls' hair then changes length and color, and their eyes become a brighter shade as well. Lastly, they pat the powder puff onto their cheeks to give a rosy glow. After transforming, the girls fly down from the sky, land on their feet and introduce themselves, and declare their battle cry, before striking a final pose. Trivia *During the transformation, a background voice can be heard saying "Ready? Go!" and "Go! Go! Let's go, _____", where the Cure's name is inserted into the blank. When multiple Cures are transforming together, the voice just says "Go! Go! Let's go!". *This is the second transformation sequence where the girls have to actively apply magic onto their bodies to gain their Cure costumes. The first was the transformation from Heartcatch Pretty Cure!. *This is the third transformation sequence which does not require the help of mascots of any kind. The first was Yes! Pretty Cure 5 and its sequel Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!, followed by Fresh Pretty Cure!. *Prior to saying the words for transformation, the girl's bodies and the hair accessories light up right around the beginning. Coincidentally, every Cure in this season has hair accessories in their civilian form. *The end of the transformation when the Cures fly down and land on their feet resembles the sequence from Fresh Pretty Cure!. Each Cure has their own way of flying down; Happy flies softly down, Sunny frontflips and falls, Peace falls in a zigzag motion, March flies down at a extremely quick pace, and Beauty spins while falling sideways. *The first four Smile! Cures have similar transformation sequences with step-by-step views, while Cure Beauty's transformation is somewhat quick and not step-by-step. *When all five Cures transform together, they fly down from the sky together and land together. *The transformation sequence for the five Cures together lasted 2:38 in the long version, and 1:42 in the short version. **This is also the first group transformation that differs in each episode, having a long version and a short version. The long version consists of a whole transformation of each Cure, and the short version is a mash up of all the transformations going to a respective order. ( Miyuki taps her hands, then it goes to Akane forming her boots, Yayoi forming her skirt, Nao forming her top, and Reika changning her hair ). Gallery Smilepact.png|Miyuki inserting the Cure Decor piece smpc01screens8.jpg|Miyuki to Happy Collage from Episode 1 sunnyhenshin.jpg|Akane to Sunny Collage from Episode 2 peacehenshin.jpg|Yayoi to Peace Collage from Episode 3 marchhenshin.jpg|Nao to March Collage from Episode 4 Beautyhenshin.jpg|Reika to Beauty Collage from Episode 5 Smilecharge.jpg|Blush on! Videos thumb|250px|left|Cure Happy Transformationthumb|250px|right|Cure Sunny Transformation thumb|250px|left|Cure Peace Transformationthumb|right|250px|Cure March Transformationthumb|left|250px|Cure Beauty Transformationthumb|right|251px|Group Transformation Category:Smile Pretty Cure! Category:Transformations